


Day 23 - Hello? It's Me.

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder isn't picking up and Scully is tired of calling.





	Day 23 - Hello? It's Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Hello" by Adele.

“You’ve reached the voicemail of Fox Mulder. After the tone, please leave your message.”

Scully let out a disappointed sigh as she hung up her phone. She stared at the sleek interface.

_‘A fancy phone for a fancy girl,’ _Mulder had said to her the day she showed him. She wanted to kiss him then. Instead, she snapped his picture, and assigned it to his contact card.

And now, she found herself in her apartment, staring at her phone, and watching as the screen dimmed, and then shut itself off. She put the phone on the couch, and let out a heavy sigh.

She had been trying to reach Mulder for the better part of two weeks. Every single time, without fail, he refused to pick up. She knew he was still alive–his Netflix history was constantly being updated almost daily (She really wondered how many times he could watch Columbo?!) but she could never reach him. It broke her heart, to consider the idea that he was avoiding her intentionally. She _needed _to see how he was doing. Their split had been contingent on his adherence to his treatment, and now it was radio silence.

When she drove up to the house they once shared, she considered calling him once again, but she didn’t. The lights were off, and she didn’t see his car anywhere. So, against her better judgment, she decided to wait.

Sometime during her stakeout of the house, she must have fallen asleep, because a brief knock on her window jolted her awake. She scrambled to sit up, her hand smoothing over her features, and looked at the culprit. It was Mulder, and he seemed amused. She lowered the window to speak to him.

“Jesus Mulder, you scared me… I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for almost 2 weeks now. Why haven’t you picked up?” Scully asked, looking him over. He was dressed for the cool, autumn weather, and leaned into her window when the glass was completely lowered, resting his arms on the door.

“I haven’t been home. I just flew in from Minnesota,” He explained, with a shrug.

“I called your cellphone. You never had a chance to call me back?” She asked, her eyes scrutinizing his features. Mulder glanced away, at the speedometer, but he might as well had been staring out into space.

“…What did you want? To tell me you’re sorry? To ask me how I’m doing? For me to see you? Or did you just want a booty call or something? Just be honest with me. You don’t care, so why bother calling?”

His words stung, and she knew it was a mistake to come. Still… she had come all this way to make sure he was okay. She wasn’t going to let him chase her away so easily.

“You know that I care deeply about you.. I came all the way out here because I hadn’t heard from you. I want you to get better Mulder. Have you been taking your medication?”

“Yes, and I still go to the doctor too. The truth is… I’m hurt. I’m hurt, I’m angry and… I feel like you abandoned me. Like you just gave up because it got too hard… You’re my partner, you’re my soul mate, my…” His voice faltered, and he pulled away from the car, suddenly.

“I’m fine. Thanks for stopping by. I’d invite you in but… it might be a little too stifling,” He said bitterly, his tone slightly mocking.

_‘Mulder, you don’t get it… this place, everything here… it’s stifling… I feel like I can’t breathe, like I’m being crushed. I love you Mulder, but I can’t do this any more!’ _She remembered when she had said that to him.

“Mulder…”

“Good night, Scully.” Mulder said, turning to head into the house. Scully opened the door to her car and stepped out.

“I’m what, Mulder? You said I was your partner, your soul mate, and something else.” Scully said, approaching him slowly. He paused, and faced her in full, his body language closed off and defensive, like an animal trying to hide an injury.

“…my everything, Scully. You’re my everything. I wish you knew how much it hurt when you left… like an empty, hole. As stupid as that sounds… you mean a lot to me. I didn’t think that you had it in you to walk away. And you did.”

“Mulder, I had to, you were wasting away! I thought… I thought that you would use it as a wake up call. I want to come back. I _will _come back. Just… not yet.”

“When you eventually find someone else?”

“No, I would never… you know I wouldn’t. After all this time?”

“I never thought you would leave me either. You said you wouldn’t… and you did. So it’s not out of the realm of possibility,” He spoke, turning to go back to the house. “Go home Scully. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

And with that, he slammed the door behind him.


End file.
